World Wrestling Entertainment roster
This is a list of professional wrestlers and workers who work at World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE is split into 3 separate wrestling brands, as shown below. RAW Male *Shelton Benjamin *Lance Cade *Carlito *John Cena *Daivari *Jim Duggan *Shad Gaspard *Charlie Haas *Jeff Hardy *JTG *Brian Kendrick *Mr. Kennedy *King Booker *Paul London *Santino Marella *Robbie McAllister *Rory McAllister *Trevor Murdoch *Randy Orton *William Regal (also the General Manager) *The Sandman *Snitsky *Super Crazy *Umaga *Val Venis Female *Jillian Hall *Candice Michelle *Mickie James *Maria - Also an interviewer *Melina Stables and Tag Teams *'Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch' *'Brian Kendrick and Paul London' *'Cryme Tyme' (Shad Gaspard and JTG) *'The Highlanders' (Robbie McAllister and Rory McAllister) *'The World's Greatest Tag Team' (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) Inactive *Armando Estrada - Manager of Umaga - (kayfabe) Suffered an injury at the hands of Bobby Lashley *Lilian Garcia - Ring announcer - Suffered an anterior cruciate ligament tear **Bobby Lashley- severe shoulder injury *Shawn Michaels - (kayfabe) concussion, Suffered a "Blown Out" knee, will require surgery *Triple H - Recovering from a quadriceps muscle tear Commentators *Jim Ross - Play-by-play commentator of RAW *Jerry Lawler - Color commentator of RAW *Todd Grisham - Backstage interviewer *Max Bretos - Backstage interviewer Managers/Non-Wrestlers * Armando Estrada * Jonathan Coachman - Executive Assistant for Mr. McMahon * Shane McMahon - Occasional appearances * Queen Sharmell - Valet and wife of King Booker * Ron Simmons - Occasional appearances saying his catchphrase DAMN Referees *Mike Chioda - Senior Official *Jack Doan *Marty Elias *Chad Patton SmackDown! Male *Batista *Deuce *Domino *Kenny Dykstra *Edge *Eugene *Festus *Finlay *Ric Flair *Funaki *The Great Khali *Chavo Guerrero *Brett Major *Brian Major *Matt Hardy *Mark Henry *Jesse *Kane *Chris Masters *Shannon Moore *Jamie Noble *Chuck Palumbo *Montel Vontavious Porter *Dave Taylor *Jimmy Wang Yang Female *Kristal Marshall - Also a Backstage Interviewer *Michelle McCool *Victoria *Torrie Wilson Inactive *Gregory Helms - Major neck injury, receiving neck fusion surgery *Hardcore Holly- Suffered a (kayfabe) broken arm; healing from elbow surgery *Ashley Massaro - (kayfabe) Suspended by Mr. McMahon *Rey Mysterio - Knee surgery; has been (kayfabe) re-injured *The Undertaker - Suffered a biceps tear Stables and tag teams *'Deuce 'N Domino with Cherry' *'Jesse and Festus' *'The Major Brothers' (Brett Major and Brian Major) Commentators *Michael Cole - Play-by-play commentator of SmackDown! *John Bradshaw Layfield - ''Color commentator of SmackDown! *Tony Chimel - Ring announcer Managers/Non-Wrestlers * Theodore Long- General Manager * Cherry - Valet of Deuce 'N Domino * Vickie Guerrero - Assistant General Manager * Hornswoggle - Sidekick of Finlay * Maryse- Appears in pre-taped segments * Runjin Singh - Translator for The Great Khali Referees *Mickie Henson *Jim Korderas *Nick Patrick - Senior Official *Charles Robinson ECW Male *The Boogeyman *Elijah Burke *CM Punk *Marcus Cor Von *Tommy Dreamer *Balls Mahoney *The Miz *Johnny Nitro *Nunzio *Stevie Richards *Matt Striker *Kevin Thorn *Big Daddy V Female *Brooke Adams *Kelly Kelly *Layla El Inactive *Rob Van Dam - Out indefinitely with a (kayfabe) concussion, contract expiring, not expected to re-sign *Trinity Stables and tag teams *'The New Breed' (Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von and Matt Striker) Commentators *Joey Styles- Play-by-play commentator of ECW *Tazz - Color commentator of ECW *Justin Roberts - Ring announcer Referees *Scott Armstrong - Senior Official *John Cone *Dewey Larson *Mike Posey Ohio Valley Wrestling Male *Jay Bradley *Paul Burchill *Colt Cabana *Chet the Jett *Atlas DaBone * Jesse Dalton *Justice Dalton *Jacob Duncan *Charles Evans *Jake Hager *Kassidy James (Cassidy O'Reilly) *K.C. James *Johnny Jeter *Mike Knox *Vladimir Kozlov (Oleg Prudius) *Michael Washington Kruel (Mike Kruel) *Steven Lewington *Mike Mondo *Derrick Neikirk *Nick Nemeth *Antoni Polaski *Mason Raige (Jeff Velocci) *Cody Rhodes (Cody Runnels) *Dan Rodman (Daniel Rodimer) *Chris Rombola *Shawn Spears *Ace Steel Female *Victoria Crawford *Katie Lea *Beth Phoenix *Roucka (Milena Roucka) - Valet of Mike Kruel Managers/Non-Wrestlers *Dr. Thomas (Tommaso Whitney) - Manager of Charles Evans & Justin LaRoche Referees *Kevin Keenan Inactive Inactive talent *Matt Cappotelli - Recently had successful brain surgery; return date unknown *Drew Galloway - Reporting to OVW in the coming weeks Stables and tag teams Florida Championship Wrestling Male wrestlers *Afa Jr. *Robert Anthony *Drew Galloway *G-Rilla *Kofi Nahaje Kingston *Heath Miller *Ryan O'Reilly *Shawn Osborne *Eric Perez *Sheamus O'Shaunessy *Sonny Siaki *Russell Simpson *Ryklon Stephens *Keith Walker *T.J. Wilson Female wrestlers *Nattie Neidhart *Shantelle Taylor *Krissy Vaine Other on-air talent *Wes Adams - Referee Stables and tag teams *'Hart Foundation 2.0' - (Nattie Neidhart & T.J. Wilson) *'The Samoan Fight Club' - (Afa Jr. & Sonny Siaki) Unassigned talent Male wrestlers *Eddie Colón *Sylvan Grenier *Mariusz Puczko *Harry Smith *Hade Vansen Female wrestlers *Beulah McGillicutty Wrestlers that appear sporadically for WWE * Eric Bischoff * The Fabulous Moolah * Mick Foley * Mae Young * Hulk Hogan * Rowdy Roddy Piper * The Rock * Stone Cold Steve Austin Talent Relations Management *James Tyler Bailey - Director of Talent Relations *Simon Dean (Mike Bucci) - Talent Development Manager *John Laurinaitis - Senior Vice President of Talent Relations *Stephanie McMahon - Executive Vice President of Talent and Creative Writing Creative team *Court Bauer - SmackDown! brand *John Carle - Unspecified *Christopher DeJoseph - SmackDown! brand *Brian Gewirtz - Vice President; Head Writer for RAW brand *Michael Hayes (Michael Seitz) - Vice President; Head Writer for SmackDown! brand *Jen Hunt - Unspecified *Dave Kapoor - RAW brand *Ed Koskey - RAW brand *David Lagana - Head Writer for ECW brand *Dusty Rhodes (Virgil Runnels, Jr.) - ECW brand *Zachary Soto - SmackDown! brand *Pantelis Ypsilantis - ECW brand Producers / Trainers *Arn Anderson (Martin Lunde) - RAW Senior Producer *Brad Armstrong (Brad James) *Gerald Brisco *Brooklyn Brawler (Steve Lombardi) *Tony Garea (Anthony Garcia) *Robert Gibson (Reuben Kane) *Steve Keirn - FCW Director *Blackjack Lanza (Jack Lanza) *Dean Malenko (Dean Simon) - ECW Senior Producer *Pat Patterson (Pierre Clemont) *Brother Love (Bruce Prichard) *Dr. Tom Prichard - FCW Head Trainer *Irwin R. Schyster (Mike Rotunda) *Ricky Steamboat (Richard Blood) *Sgt. Slaughter (Robert Remus) *Al Snow (Allen Sarven) - OVW Head Trainer *Tim White *Steve Williams *Barry Windham Other roles *Sue Aitchison - Manager of Community Relations *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin (Steve Williams) - Makes occasional appearances *Thomas Barreca - Executive Vice President of WWE Enterprises *Jayson Bernstein - Director of Corporate Communications *Eric Bischoff - Makes occasional appearances *Robert A. Bowman - Member of the Board of Directors *Dorothy Brill - Senior Vice President of Human Resources *Carlos Cabrera - Spanish commentator *Peter Clifford - Vice President of Affiliate Sales *Edward S. Cohen – Executive Vice President *Kristi D'Aliso – Promotions Manager *Lou D'Angeli - Director of Promotions and Event Marketing *Gary Davis - Director of WWE Smackdown Your Vote! *Carl Demarco - President of WWE Canada *Basil DeVito – Director of Marketing Initiatives *Pete DiNicola - Senior Vice President *Darren Drozdov - WWE.com reporter *Kevin Dunn - Executive Vice President of Television Production *The Fabulous Moolah (Lillian Ellison) - Makes occasional appearances *Howard Finkel - Part-time announcer *Donna Goldsmith - Executive Vice President of Consumer Products *Paul Heyman *Hillbilly Jim (Jim Morris) - Public Relations *Jim Johnston - Music Director *Brian Kalinowski - General Manager of Digital Media *Edward Kaufman - Executive Vice President *David Kenin - Member of the Board of Directors' *Jack Korpela - ''Color commentator of Heat *Neil Lawi - General Manager of WWE Music *Dan Levi - Senior Vice President of Marketing *Josh Mathews (Josh Lomberger) - Editor and host of WWE 24/7, occasional commentator *Linda McMahon - Chief Executive Officer *Marissa Mazzola-McMahon - Director of National Public Relations *Shane McMahon - Executive Vice President of Global Media, Head of Media Relations Department *Vince McMahon - WWE Chairman *Heather Mitchel - Producer *Stephan Moore - Retail Development Manager *Christopher Nowinski - Public Relations *Gene Okerlund - Part-time interviewer *Joseph Perkins - Member of the Board of Directors *"Rowdy" Roddy Piper (Roderick Toombs) - Makes occasional appearances *Dr. Ferdinand Rios - Physician *Jason Robinson - Set Design *Geof Rochester - Executive Vice President of Marketing *Monty Ross - Senior Director of Marketing *Marcelo Rodriguez - Spanish commentator *James A. Rothschild – Senior Vice President *Hugo Savinovich - Spanish commentator *Bob Schrader - WWE.com Fan Columnist *Melissa Seffens - Director of Network Affiliate Marketing *Frank Serpe - Chief Financial Officer *Michael Sileck - Chief Operating Officer *Joel Simon - President of WWE Films *Stuart Snyder - WWE President *Michael B. Solomon - Member of the Board of Directors *Steve Taylor - Vice President of Event Operations *Tim Walbert - Member of the Board of Directors *Lowell P. Weicker, Jr. - Member of the Board of Directors *Andrew Whitaker - Senior Vice President of International Television *Mark Yeaton - Timekeeper *Mae Young - Makes occasional appearances *Julie Youngberg-Drozdov - Costume designer